


We will never let you go

by eeleen



Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Drug Use, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Post Season 1
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2018-11-29 00:43:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 14,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11429616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eeleen/pseuds/eeleen
Summary: " No! Let me go!" Dirk yelled"We will never let you go!"And this is how the universe once again screwed Dirk over.





	1. Chapter 1

**_We will never let you go_**.

Dirk looked up and saw Friedkin stood by the pillar, with a smirk on his face. Oh no... Come on universe, please don't do this...

"Not now.." Dirk mumbled and he felt a sting on his neck, his knee gave up and the darkness crept onto him.

"Please.." Dirk slurred and begged Friedkin, who still stood there. "Don't hurt others, please..."

"Don't worry Icarus. As long as you're cooperating, no one will get hurt." Friedkin walked toward him and lifted him up from floor. "Let's go. Time to go home."

"Not..home.." Dirk struggled on putting words together, the thing that in his bloodstream finally pulled Dirk into darkness.

_"Svlad!!What did you do this time!!" Father stormed into Svlad's room, yelling. " Why! Why do you need to be such a weirdo? Is your mother's death not enough to you? You want me to die too?"_

_"No. No, Father. I didn't do anything. I swear. I was there because I saw a kitten and I followed it. I didn't do anything to Mrs. Fred's house. I'm not the one that burnt his house down." Svlad said "Please believe me, father." Svlad cried and tried to hold his father's hand. He was so scared, he didn't want to be troublemaker but the problem kept coming to him. He was like a trouble magnet._

_"That's enough!" His father slapped his hand away "I can't do this anymore. Last week you almost get killed because you accidentally walked into an abandoned house full of drugs, the week before you were wandering in the wood for no reason and ran into the robbery gang hideout and now you're there when the house burned down." his father looked at him with so much hate "I can't protect you anymore. It is too much. Your mother get killed because she tried to save you. She loved you but I can't do what she did. I don't want to die."_

Svlad cried and he could't stop. " This is not my fault, father. Please don't leave me.."

"Please don't leave me..." Dirk woke up with tears ran down his cheek. He had a nightmare, he wiped the tears away and had a look around.

The room was dark, he couldn't see anything except a flashing red light at the up right corner.

"Where am I?" He asked. No one answered. He get up, and he felt a pull forced him to stayed close to his bed. He bended down and realised one of his leg was chained to the bed.

"Let me go!!!" He yelled. " I don't belong here!!"

Suddenly a voice spoke through the speaker. " This is your home, Icarus. You definitely belong here." Is a female's voice, sounded so powerful and certain.

"No! I want to talk to Riggins!" Dirk replied "I am not the prisoner, you have no right to keep me here!"

"I am in-charge now. Blackwing is MY project now. " She said in a very confident tone " And you're right Icarus. You're not a prisoner but you're worse than that. You're a subject, an experimental subject."

"No! I am not!" Dirk yelled and tried to pull himself away from the bed but the chain kept pulled him back. "I am Dirk Gently. I am a detective and I solved a case and saved a girl!"

"In here, you're Icarus." She replied. " Your existence is to help CIA with their mission. Nothing else. Understand?"

"No! No! Let me go!!" Dirk felt the tears in his eyes but he refused to cry here, he need to fight! "No! I will never help you!!"

"I know Dirk Gently will never help us but Icarus will." She said. And suddenly the door opened, blinded Dirk with the brightness.

"What?" Dirk could't see anything, it was too bright. He saw a few shadows and he felt another sting on his neck.

"What is this?" Dirk asked and he already felt dizzy and he felt his consciousness slowly slipped away.

"It is our new designed drug. With the right amount, you will become what we want you to be, a soldier or a tool without any emotion or memories." He heard her voice again but it was not from the speaker, she was in front of him. " Your emotions are clouded your mind, you failed to see what universe want you to see and this drug gonna help you reach your full potential."

She bent down, lifted Dirk's chin " You will be our weapon, Icarus. And you will forget all about Dirk Gently."

"No.. I WILL NOT!!" Dirk replied in a very firm tone but he was so weak physically, all he could do is stared at her eyes with the power he left.

"Yes. You will. Not now but after a few dose you will. Now go to sleep, Icarus. Let's the drug does her work." She stood up and left the room.

Then the darkness once again claimed him...


	2. Be brave...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At first, it is light
> 
> And then darkness
> 
> And now nothingness

_“ Don’t, please I don’t want to go. Let’s me stay here, father. I promise, I promise I will never do anything stupid again. Please..” Svlad begged with all he had but his father stood there like a statue without any expression._

 

_“You can go now. You have my permission to take him to wherever you want.” His father said to a man, who dressed like a soldier but with many strips on his shoulder pad._

 

_“No. Please, let’s me stay here.” Svlad cried but it was nothing he can do._

 

_“Come on, little boy. I promise it will be okay. “ The soldier man looked at him and said “I am Riggins. Nice to meet you, Svlad.”_

 

_“Where am I going? Father?” A big luggage full of his clothes thrown before him by his father, who still refuse to talk to him or look at him._

 

_“Let’s go, Svlad. We are going to a perfect place full of people like you. You can meet some new friends there, I promise.” Riggins picked up the luggage and dragged Svlad away into a car._

 

_“Father?” Svlad said “I don’t understand..” He stared at his father, the person who supposed to protect him, love him but only despised his existence now._

 

_“I’m sorry. About mom, about everything. Can I stay?”Svlad tried one last time but his father closed the door in front of him without even looked at his child._

 

_“Everything will be okay.”Riggins said. He stepped into the car and closed the door._

 

_“I don’t think it gonna be…” Svlad said. He was no longer crying and the house he lived in until now were faded away.._

 

 

“Wake up, Icarus. Time for another assessment.” Guard banged Dirk’s prison door and waked him from his night mare.

 

“Another memory? Why they have to be so painful? Why can’t I just dream about something happy?” Dirk thought and put on his shoes.

 

“Eat your breakfast, we will come back in 10 and bring you to your assessment.” Guard brought in a tray, with two slices of toast and an egg.

 

Dirk ate up, tasteless breakfast and he missed the moment before everything went to hell, the moment, he, Todd and who is the other person that he had breakfast with? Dirk tried to think back but his mind was all muddy now. 

 

Who is the other person? He used all his breakfast time, tried to remember but nothing. He finished his breakfast, and followed the guards into a small, bright, white examine room.

 

“Sit there. The doctor will be here soon.”Guard said and chained his leg into another examine chair.

 

He sat there but he didn’t felt the desire to escape now. Why? Did he just accept his being a subject after just two days? 

 

A nurse came in and hooked him up to the machine. He heard his heart beats through the machine, steadily and strong soundings. 

 

“Hello, Icarus.” A person dressed in a white coat came in with a clipboard on his hand. Must be the doctor. 

 

“I am Dr. Green. I am here to do some basic health assessment on you.” He said with a professional tone.

“I am not Icarus. My name is Dirk Gently.” Dirk corrected him instinctually.

 

“Okay. Good to know.” He said and scrabbled something on his clipboard. 

 

“Nurse Joan, please bring another e_27 to me, thank you.” He continued “ With a larger dose, please.”

 

“What is e_27?” Dirk asked. He knew he was not going to love the answer.

 

“It is the designed drug. As the report stated, you already two dose in but apparently you need a bigger dosage than we first expected.” He stoop up and spoke to the intercom “Prepare one well-equiped patient’s room, please. We need to monitor the subject while he is getting the dosage.”

 

“No. No. I don’t want to. Please don’t do that to me.” Dirk begged and this painfully reminded him the time he asked his father to stay with him.

 

“There is no please or don’t do that here. It is my job to do that. We spent numerous years to designed e_27, a drug that can turn enemies into allies, do you know how much money, how many time we been spent on this research?” He picked up the first vials, Joan brought to him and injected it into Dirk’s bloodstream.

 

“It is your privileged to be our first test subject. You should feel proud, Icarus. You’re in a research project that could worth millions.” He picked up another vials and continued the injections.

 

“What? No. I don’t want this. I want to be me.” Dirk tried to leave but his leg were tightly chained to the chair.

 

At that exact moment, the dizziness came back. The drug once again claimed his mind.

 

“How are you feeling, Icarus?” Dr. Green asked and he was sitting in front of him now.

 

“Dizzy.” Dirk replied. Did he lose conscious? Because last time he saw Dr. Green, he was standing by his side not sitting in front of him.

 

“Anything else?”Dr. Green asked again.

 

“What?Nothing else..” Dirk replied

 

His world was spinning. There was a rainbow in front of him now. And a pot of gold right at the end of it.

 

“So it is real there is a pot of gold over the rainbow..” He whispered. “ Secret…”

 

And now the rainbow faded away, he could’t see well now but he heard something. Chatting from far away, like they were arguing…

 

“I ask you to take care of him, inject the dosage twice per day, is that really that hard for you to follow? I can’t believe you miss another one. If Dr. Green or others find out, you gonna be in trouble.” Voice A said

 

“There’s been two week since we started the injections, of course I’m gonna miss one or two dosage, I’m only human, I can’t always be on time.”Voice B said “He looks okay with two dosage as one. Don’t worry. He is not gonna die.”

 

And now, everything turned black. He can’t see anything or hear anything. He kept walking and there was a door there. He turned the door knob, opened it and a bright light shined in, blinded him.

 

“Shit! Shit! Crash cart immediately!!!” He heard someone yelled behind him.

 

 

He didn’t even looked back, walked through the door, and he was standing in front of a very beautiful lake.

 

The weather was so nice, calm and the lake looked like a mirror, shinny and full of life. There was birds chirping, bees buzzing, and he was standing on a dandelion fields.

 

He picked one up, and blown away the seeds. They were flying and it was so beautiful. He picked another one up, did the something, and this time he made a wish.

 

He closed his eye, tried to think of something to wish for and suddenly he heard a footstep behind him.

 

He turned around. It was a pretty lady, who wore a beautiful yellow dress and she smiled at him. 

 

“Who is she?” He asked himself “ Why she looked so familiar? Am I know her?”

 

He couldn’t remember but he certainly enjoyed her company. He walked towards her and sat down with her.

 

“You looks so tired. Are you okay?” She asked and cupped her hand on his cheek.

 

“ I think I am. Thanks for concerning.” He replied politely. “ I love your dress. Yellow is my favourite colour.”

 

“Thank you.” She said with a big smile on her face. “Do you own any yellow clothes then?”

 

“No. I… I don’t think I am.” He replied. His minds were all muddy now. He couldn’t remember.

 

“ Where are we?” He asked

 

“ A place you shouldn’t be.” She replied. She reached out and held his hand “ Why are you here? Did anything bad happens?”

 

She looked so worried but he couldn’t remember what happened.

 

“I sure hope no. But I don’t know.” He said and her hand felt so familiar and warm.

 

“COME ON!! COME BACK!!” He heard someone yelled at the background.

 

“Did you hear that?” He asked the nice lady. 

 

“No but Svlad, I think is time for you to go back.” She said sadly “I miss you, I miss your dad, but I know you can get through this.”

 

“Who is Svlad?” He asked

 

“Be brave, my son…”

 

Everything faded into nothingness…. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the second chapter of this ongoing series. I hope everyone loves it and once again I am sorry for bad grammar or spellings. Thank you for reading this and will Todd get Dirk in time? Next chapter will be about Todd and the others, stay tuned.


	3. New purpose of Todd Broztman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “We lost him. “ Todd said sadly “He hated Blackwing and those CIA guys, we must find a way to get him back, we can’t just leave, we might find some clues here..” Todd headed outside and looked desperately for any signs where Dirk might be kidnapped to in that alleyway. 
> 
> He believed in his new friend, he had faith in him, and the most important thing was he found his purpose, when he with Dirk. Dirk saved him from himself. And now, he lost him, he lost his purpose, he didn’t know how to live with that, how to live with the new disease he had without Dirk.

All Farah did was standing there, there were no sight of Dirk, a shiver went down her spine, something bad must have happened. Suddenly, her phone rang, she picked it up without thinking.

“Farah! Oh my god! Farah! Are you with Todd? Something happened to him!” Amanda screamed from the other end, she sounded nervous and breathless like she was running while talking to her. 

“Amanda, calm down! I’m sure he is fine.” Farah rushed back to the diner and went right to the bathroom.

“Oh no..” Farah’s heart dropped when she saw Todd whimpered in pain on the ground.

“Todd! Are you okay?” Farah patted Todd’s body up and down but there was no wound or injuries.

“Farah! What happened?” Amanda screamed once again “Vogel, RUN!”

“He looks fine but he is in pain. No wound no injury.” Farah answered “Are you okay, Amanda?”

“No. I am not! I am running for my life here. Shit!” Amanda swore and the line cut off.

“Amanda! Are you there? What..” Farah looked at Todd, he still on the ground but he looked better now, recovered from whatever he was having earlier. “Todd! Are you okay?”

“I d..don’t know.” Todd replied weakly and rushed to pick up his phone, “Amanda is in trouble. Oh god,..”

“I know. I can’t get to her now.” Farah tried to call Amanda but the line was dead.

“What? Is she okay? Did she tell you where she is?” Todd was nervous, he got a bad feeling about all of these.

“No. She said she was running from something. With Vogel.” Farah helped Todd get up and lead him back to their table.

No one at their table, no Dirk, only the unfinished breakfast he left there. Todd could felt the uneasiness sparked in the air, he turned to Farah, “Where is Dirk?” 

“I don’t know. He mentioned something about going outside for a while and vanished. Not a trace of where he went.” Farah answered and suddenly her phone rang again.

“Farah. God. They are hunting us.Those military guys are hunting us! Take Dirk and Todd to somewhere safe, they will go for Dirk too.” Amanda whispered through the phone.

“Where are you Amanda? Are you safe?” Farah asked

“At the moment, yes. We hide in an abandoned house. I think we lost them.” Amanda said

“They are hunting Dirk too? Is that true?” Farah asked 

“Vogel said they must be from CIA, tried to catch them back. They are all part of the Blackwing project. They will definitely come for Dirk.” Amanda said

“I think we are too late. They caught Dirk. He must have felt something wrong and he left us here.”Farah said “To protect us I think.”

“Shit..” Amanda said “ I will call you later. After I’m sure we are safe. We should meet up and maybe figure out a way to get our friends back.

“Sure. “ Farah put down the phone”Todd. We gotta go. Not sure are they coming back for us.”

“We lost him. “ Todd said sadly “He hated Blackwing and those CIA guys, we must find a way to get him back, we can’t just leave, we might find some clues here..” Todd headed outside and looked desperately for any signs where Dirk might be kidnapped to in that alleyway. 

He believed in his new friend, he had faith in him, and the most important thing was he found his purpose, when he with Dirk. Dirk saved him from himself. And now, he lost him, he lost his purpose, he didn’t know how to live with that, how to live with the new disease he had without Dirk.

“Todd, listen to me, ” Farah stopped him from walking up and down in the narrow alleyway “He is gone but we will get him back. Now we need to lay low so we can help him okay?” Farah dragged him to their car “ I promise you, Todd. We will get him back. Now we really need to go!”

“Yeah, you’re right. We need to get him back. We need to. We are his only hope.” Todd suddenly found his new purpose, his new direction of life: Rescue Dirk Gently!!!

“I’m calling Estevez now. He is the only detective we can trust. We need his help.” Farah sat inside the car, phone in hand.

“Damn it. He is not answering.” Farah just about to start the engine, suddenly a flyer flew up and sticked on the windshield. She looked at the flyer, it was about Lux Dejour aka Gordon Grimmer, the guy who transferred Lydia’s soul to a Corgi. 

“What..” Farah opened the car door, stepped out and tried to grab the flyer, and it dropped to the ground next to her car, she bended down and “TODD! GET OFF THE CAR NOW!!”

Todd immediately get off the car, all these near death experiences he had in the past week trained him well. Farah grabbed his arm and ran toward the direction away from the car. Todd was confused but his questions answered by a loud explosions behind him. They both dropped to the ground and covered their ears.

“What the hell..” Their car exploded. As in the car they just inside seconds ago, was a fire ball now. The power of the explosions shattered the diner windows, there were screaming everywhere, but their ears were ringing and they couldn’t register any noise, only the fire ball in front of them. 

“We really need to go now, Todd!” Farah recovered and dragged Todd from the ground “Are you hurt?” 

Todd was too shocked, their car exploded! Someone tried to kill them. That was obvious. Is it the military guys? The people from Blackwing? From CIA?

“Todd!Are you okay?” Farah shouted at Todd and finally Todd answered “Yes. I think so..”

“We can’t stay here.” Farah lead Todd to the direction away from diner and he could hear her mumbling “We need to leave, we need to lay low, go somewhere safe. Someone tried to kill us, put a bomb under our car, if the flyer not on the car then dropped and I tried to pick it up, saw the bomb, we will be died now. Where should we go? I don’t have my phone, I don’t have anything really. Who are they? Are they following us now? Are they still here?”

“Farah. Are YOU okay?” Todd looked at her and tried to snapped her out of the mumbling.

“Sorry. I’m just nervous. Bad habit. I always mumble when I am nervous. I am okay. We could be died now, Todd. So I’m okay. I just need to calm down and think. “ Farah answered in a forced smiled. 

“You saved me, Farah. You’re good in this. We can save Dirk and I believe in you.” Todd held her hand and gave her a reassured look. “ We will be okay. Dirk is waiting for us. We will save him, start our detective agency and solved some mysteries.”

“Yes. We will! Let’s go!” Farah fanned down a taxi and they left on a mission to save Dirk Gently.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not late upload. Been busy lately but now I will try to upload constantly. Thank you for reading this and I have to say I am super super duper excited for season 2!!!!


	5. A Corgi and three lost human beings.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He could see Bart’s grin, with a rock in her hand, he knew what that meant, she was going to fight, which was her nature, she was a fighter and also arguable, a killer. But a TANK, Ken believed in her but this was too much to her, too much to this holistic assassins. 
> 
> “Ken.” Bart called him in her husky voice without looking back.
> 
> “Yes?” Ken answered timidly, with a Corgi in his hand.
> 
> “I am so happy that you stayed, you know that right?” She continually saying without looking back. The soldiers were closing in, they didn’t have much time.

“Oh no..” Ken hid in the car, disbelieved on what he sees now. Because there was a tank, a freaking tank in front of him, soldiers with guns and all Bart had was a rock, a freaking rock!

“I’m going to die…” He said to the Corgi, whom they haven’t named yet, and held him in his hand.

He could see Bart’s grin, with a rock in her hand, he knew what that meant, she was going to fight, which was her nature, she was a fighter and also arguable, a killer. But a TANK, Ken believed in her but this was too much to her, too much to this holistic assassins. 

“Ken.” Bart called him in her husky voice without looking back.

“Yes?” Ken answered timidly, with a Corgi in his hand.

“I am so happy that you stayed, you know that right?” She continually saying without looking back. The soldiers were closing in, they didn’t have much time. 

“Bart..” Ken was terrifying but he was not going to leave Bart here alone.

“Ken, you should go. I don’t feel like killing anyone now. The universe won’t allow me to escape this time.” Bart said, rock still in her hand “When I said go, you go. Don’t look back. They won't chase after you, I won’t allow it.”

“No, Bart. No..” Ken couldn’t finished the sentence, and suddenly Bart ran toward the wall of soldiers and screamed “GO GO GO!!!”

“What.. NO!” Ken tried to get out of the car but he couldn’t opened the car door. It jammed.

“No way!” He put down the Corgi, get into the driver seat and tried to get out from there. 

Suddenly the car went backwards, he accidentally pressed the petal. he panicked, tried to steadied himself with the wheel and the car went backwards and right. Perfectly, steered away from the wall of soldiers at the back, into an open field. 

“GO!! KEN!!! GO!!!” He could barely heard Bart’s screaming while she swamped by the soldiers. 

“What the hell!” He sat on the driver seat. He looked to the rear mirror, two soldiers with guns were running towards him. 

“Oh no! OH NO!!!” Ken panicked, he didn’t know what to do, he was not a fighter like Bart. 

Suddenly, he saw two rocks flied directly to the soldiers and hit them to the ground. It was Bart. She saved him again like she said. He believed her, he had faith in her, she was her purpose, her friend!

He took a deep breath, changed the gear to forward, stepped fully to the accelerator, he drove away like Bart told him to. He escaped because Bart wanted him to, because that’s the universe thing, he needed to go. 

While he drove away, he swore he heard Bart’s laugh before all he could see through the rear mirror were dust and dirt. As Bart promised, no one chased after him, but he still drove like crazy for a long time and all those time the only thing in his mind was I will save you, Bart. I will. Because you're my purpose, my friend. I will rescue you. 

For a few days, all he did was stopped for gas, for sleep, luckily he still got Bart’s money. He drove aimlessly, only the direction he felt he should go. He let the universe told him where to go. He turned at the green light, never stopped for the red, only go go go. 

Suddenly, his car stopped. It was late at night, he thought maybe the universe asked him to rest for the night, but there was no motel at sight, so he decided to sleep in the car. He looked around, apparently he was alone here, no light at the house nearby, “It must be deserted, I think we are safe here, let’s rest for a bit okay?” He talked to the Corgi, a thing he did quite often lately, being alone and all. He loved his company but he really missed Bart.

He slipped in and out from sleep, he could never slept soundly after the escape. He was constantly worried being caught by those guys. All of a sudden, he awaked by a loud bang, someone was banging at his car’s bonnet. He panicked and tried to see is that the military guys, but it was too dark, all he could see was a lean figure with a baseball bat.

“Get out! We need your car!” A woman screamed at him through the car window.

Corgi barked and tried to charged to the intruder. Ken immediately started the engine, ready to flee, the headlight went on and blinded the people, who still banging at his car’s bonnet. He was definitely not the military guys, he was lean, had a crazy looks, which reminded him of Bart and he looked familiar. 

“Stop the engine NOW!!” The lady still yelled at him by his car door. He looked at her, she looked familiar too. 

The lady, more like a girl, had a long curly hair, wore an awesome jacket, was also staring at him.

“I saw you before, at that place.” She said “ I saw you and a girl with crazy hair ran into the house.” 

“What house?” Ken started to remember, wasn’t she the girl with those crazy guys, beat up the police outside that house, they went in to kill Dirk Gently?

“Oh my gosh. It was you! You took the Corgi, you and the other girl! I saw you walked out with the Corgi before I ran in to help Farah!” The girl was talking in excitement now. 

“I saw you beat up a bunch of guys before we ran in to kill Dirk Gently.” Ken replied 

“YOU tried to kill Dirk?” She replied in a hostile tone

“No no no! It was a misunderstanding. Actually Bart protected him and I fixed the machine.” He explained “It was a long story.”

“Dude, tell me about it. I am Amanda by the way. He is Vogel.” Amanda dragged Vogel to the car door, who looked crazier closer. 

“I am Ken.” Ken said and he stepped out of his car. “What are you guys doing here?”

“It was a crazy long story. We get trapped by a tons of military guys, who tried to capture Rowdy 3, with those smokes and things, but Martin asked Vogel to escape with me, we ran, we hid, and we ran again, finally we escaped but now we don’t have a car so we tried to steal yours.” Amanda said in a fairly quick tone but Ken understood everything because that exactly what he did this few days, ran and hid.

“Got some place to go?” Ken asked.

“Yes. Dirk also get kidnapped, Farah and my brother Todd escaped, we are heading to their locations, lay low and plan to rescue everyone.” Amanda looked at Vogel, who stood there and she put her hand on his shoulder, “We will rescue everyone, Rowdy 3 and Dirk, I promise.” She gave Vogel a big smile.

“Blackwing is a bad place. A bad bad place. I hate that place, I need to get them out of there.” Vogel said.

“Actually, I need to rescue my friend too. Bart. She get kidnapped and I escaped. I’ve been running ever since.” Ken said and Amanda stared at him in an amazed look. 

“Dude, everything is connected. Dirk was right. “ Amanda said

Suddenly she yelled “Shotgun!” And jumped into the passenger seat. 

“Guess we are going now.” Ken sat back to the driver seat. Vogel squeezed into the backseat, which full of rubbish and settled next to Corgi.

“Let’s go Ken. I know exactly where we are heading.” Amanda said and put on her seat belt.

“Yes. We are heading to save them. “ Ken said in a firm voice and stepped the accelerator.

“I am coming, Bart. I will not let you down. I promise with my life. NOW is my turn to save you.” That was the sentence, the repeated promise he’s been made this few days in his mind but now it seem so much promising. 

“HERE WE COME!!” Amanda screamed in excitement and they all felt hope and smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in one day!! Yeah!!! I was so sorry about the delay and decide to write another one. Finally some Bart and Ken's story. I like their story arc and here the chapter for them. Next chapter we will back to Blackwing. Welcomes any kudos and comments. Love you guys!!!


	6. Project Marzanna

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bart saw her face. She got her hair all tucked up, very serious looking and she don’t have kind eyes. Bart don’t like her. Bart really hope she will be her next target. She sure will enjoy killing her.
> 
> “I work for the universe. Not you.” Bart looked at her closely “I’m not allow to hurt you now, universe won’t allow it.” Bart stepped a bit closer to her “But I think eventually you will be my target, that’s why I am here. I can feel it.”

Darkness. That all she could felt. Darkness and also the chain on her wrist and ankle, restricted her movement within a close perimeter to her bed. She was sitting on the ground, it was quiet, the universe was quiet, and the floor was cold and her wrist and ankle hurt.

She missed Ken, missed outside world, missed the way he sang with the radio, words by words, he must be a genius. He was not much a fighter but he knew how to fix thing, how to order pizza through that square thing, which also apparently taught him many things. She missed pizza but mostly Ken. She missed him.

She saw Ken drove off safely before she get captured. She laughed before they knocked her off with the gun, because that all she wanted, Ken being safe, her only friend alive and happy. She knew she couldn’t escaped this time, the universe wanted her here. This dark place, the first memory she had was in here, she remembered noises, she was little, maybe 10 years old and she couldn’t remembered how she get here.

Over the time, she was told she was special. So special that they needed to protect her by locked her in a small room all the time. She grew up there, mostly in her room. Occasionally they blindfolded her, took her to another empty room, and she could felt someone poked her, asked her questions, which she didn’t have answers but she never saw their faces, only their voices. 

She asked them sometimes about how she get here, but no one had answers. Eventually, she gave up. She get used to being blindfolded to places, being tested, questioned and sometimes she felt a sting on her arm while being examined, she hated that because that get her drowsy and she felt sick afterwards. Often, she woke up at a total new place, without blindfold, and she could see a few people lined up at the other side of the mirror.

“Bart. Can you look at the people in front of you and tell me which person makes you feel different?” A low steady voice spoke to her through the speaker, which startled her a little bit.

Another test or experiment, which she heard mentioned by the voices who examined and questioned her. He even promised her if she did good in these tests, he could arrange some field trips for her. Going outside without blindfold, was a dream to her.

“Bart, concentrate please?” Voice of the people who examined and promised her “I know you can do this. You’re special, remember?”

Bart nodded and looked closely to those people. They couldn’t see her, which she learned last time after she refused to stay in a room with strangers, the voice comforted her and told her they were not in the same room with her. She liked that voice, the only people she felt close to. 

Suddenly, out of no where, she felt a strong feeling to hurt or eliminate one of the lined up guys.

“He makes me feel different. I don’t like him.” She said in a still childish tone and pointed her fingers to that guy “He is a bad man.”

“Well done, Bart.” That voice talked to her again but not from the speaker. The door opened, she was expected someone with mask, came in and blindfolded her again but a man with uniform, walked in. She could see his face, he had a moustache, big round face and he smiled at her.

“You did well. I am Colonel Scott Riggins. You can call me Scott.” He looked at her. “ Do you feel different when you see me?” He asked cautiously.

“No. “ She answered, he was the voice, the one who always spoke gentle to her while doing all those routine examines. “Not at the moment, at least.” She said again

“Good. Let’s hope it stay that way. “ He blindfolded her and lead her out of the room.

“Why can’t I see other people? I saw you and it is fine.” She asked  
“You’re special, a force of nature and sometimes it terrified people.” He answered in a gentle tone “And it is not your fault. The ability you had is a gift, you will be unstoppable and people will eventually understand you even believe in you.” He said.

“I want a friend. I want someone who believe in me.” She replied.

“One day, Bart, you will find that someone. Let’s go.” Scott said in a firm tone and Bart believed it.

Suddenly, a loud knock at the door pulled Bart back to now. Someone walked in and Bart tried to charge at that person but instantly getting pulled back by the chain.

“Hello, Project Marzanna, welcome back to Blackwing.” It was a woman’s voice, but she couldn’t see her face, it was too dark.

“I assumed you must be quite familiar to this facility since you grew up here and basically spent most of your time here.” She said in a even tone “With the security they had around you, it was a myth how you get out last time.”

“Who are you? Are you my next target? Is it why I am here?” Bart asked

“No. I am Wilson. Not your target.” She replied “I am here to tell you who to kill next and you will be working with us, with CIA.”

“This is not how it work. I kill whoever universe want me to kill.” Bart said 

“Enough of those universe thing.” She stood up and she walked towards Bart “I am not Col. Riggins, I don’t believe in those universe things but I do know you have a special ability to kill someone and never get hurt.”

Bart saw her face. She got her hair all tucked up, very serious looking and she don’t have kind eyes. Bart don’t like her. Bart really hope she will be her next target. She sure will enjoy killing her.

“I work for the universe. Not you.” Bart looked at her closely “I’m not allow to hurt you now, universe won’t allow it.” Bart stepped a bit closer to her “But I think eventually you will be my target, that’s why I am here. I can feel it.” 

Wilson instantly felt a shiver down her spine, she stumbled back, almost lost her balance from trying to get away from Bart. 

“No. You work for me.” She argued. She needed a reassurance to herself, she needed to believe she was the boss here.

“Suit yourself lady. You can’t keep me here forever. Universe won’t allow it.” Bart sat back to the ground. 

Wilson closed the door behind her and turned to the soldiers at the door.

“I want your top security team around her 24/7, no one talk to her without my permission.” She gave her orders and walked back to her office.

“How’s Icarus doing?” She asked the scientist, who just joined her around the corner.

“We almost lost him but he is fine now.” Scientists replied “He responds well to the drug and I think he is ready for next phase.” He handed a folder to Wilson

“Well done.” Wilson said. Finally some good news. She read through the file and satisfied of the progress she made on Dirk.

“Will this works on Project Marzanna?” She closed the folder and asked the scientist.

“She is different. Her ability is started with intuition, a hunch like Icarus but it ends with physical violence, she kill her target or her target kill themselves by her actions.” Scientist replied in a professional way “The best thing is she can’t get hurt by them which is impressive.”

“I understand that but we need a way to control her.” Wilson said impatiently.

“The drug designed to block out the signal that made subject feel things, made them acts without emotions, which is perfect to Icarus, who always troubled with emotions and we could made him into soldier, following orders.” Scientist explained “But Marzanna, she already a soldier, she follows order, she never troubled by emotion, she kill whoever she want to. We cannot control her by simply remove her emotions.”

“We need to use the universe thing as our advantage and use her by her belief.” Wilson whispered to herself. She knew exactly what she should do, she dismissed the scientist and went back to her office.

She typed ideas after ideas on a file named Marzanna and locked it away on her laptop. After a few stretches for her sore shoulder, she stood up and time to examine Project Incubus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some backstory for Bart. We don't have much backstory from season 1 but I can't wait to know more about her. Thanks for the kudos and comments. Stay awesome!!!


	7. Rowdy 3 minus 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The smoke was getting thicker, Martin lost his bat, he was wrestling with a soldier while he saw Cross being knocked out by a electric cattle pod. Cross struggled on the ground before dragged and carried to a van nearby. 
> 
> “NO!” Martin stood up, ran madly towards those guys. He couldn't sensed any of his boys, which was insanely unsettling to him. He ran, yelled and howled but no one replied his howl. He reached the van, punched the guy, pick up Cross’s bat, beat another guy, he fought with all he had. He screamed, tried to drag Cross out from the van, and suddenly he felt a shock went through his spine. His leg were given up but he was not going to go down without a fight. The soldier tried to drag him up but he head butted him before he felt a second shock on his neck. He fall, he fall all the way down. Before he lost his consciousness, he saw Cross and Gripps, both already tied up, lied unconsciously in the van.
> 
> “I failed you, I failed all of you.”That was the last thought Martin had before he went down.

“COME ON BOYS!!! LET’S FXCK THEM UP!!!”Martin yelled, Cross and Gripps screamed in unison. 

They swung their baseball bat, swept the soldiers from their feet, few of them fall down and they hit them with all their strength but the smoke was unbearable, they lost their sense, they fought blindly with their well-armed enemy, they knew, they were never gonna be on the winning side. Not this fight, this was the battle they could never won. Nevertheless, they were Rowdy 3. They fought like a maniac, they crushed, banged, hit whoever dare to stand in their way. They screamed, they howled, they terrified people, that what they designed to do. They were not a quitter, they will never surrender. 

The smoke was getting thicker, Martin lost his bat, he was wrestling with a soldier while he saw Cross being knocked out by a electric cattle pod. Cross struggled on the ground before dragged and carried to a van nearby. 

“NO!” Martin stood up, ran madly towards those guys. He couldn't sensed any of his boys, which was insanely unsettling to him. He ran, yelled and howled but no one replied his howl. He reached the van, punched the guy, pick up Cross’s bat, beat another guy, he fought with all he had. He screamed, tried to drag Cross out from the van, and suddenly he felt a shock went through his spine. His leg were given up but he was not going to go down without a fight. The soldier tried to drag him up but he head butted him before he felt a second shock on his neck. He fall, he fall all the way down. Before he lost his consciousness, he saw Cross and Gripps, both already tied up, lied unconsciously in the van.

“I failed you, I failed all of you.”That was the last thought Martin had before he went down. 

Hungry and weak. The only two feelings Martin could felt in his waking time. He slept quite a lot in this cell, a soundproofed room with wall covered with the same chemical they used on those smoke. He couldn’t sensed anything, which make him anxious, make him irritated also exhausted him. They starved him, like usual, kept him weak, and only gave him energy when they needed him. He went out once since he get kidnapped.It was a mission to seek out a hidden energy in a middle of no way. They starved him, kept him on leash like a sniffing dog and asked him to locate whatever or whoever they will like to find. It was exciting to finally get his sense back, he was starving and he could sensed some kind of delicious energy in that place. He ran, he seek and finally he located the energy, it was emitting from a young lady, who stared at him with terrified eyes. But he was too hungry, he suck all her energy out, it was delicious and when he finished, his eyes met her eyes again. She was so young and she reminded him of Vogle. Suddenly he felt a prick on his neck, he fall down instantly and back to darkness.

He woke up later that day, felt better with the energy he just ate but he also realised what he was to them this time. He was a study subject last time, so he get to meet other people with similar ability and being tested together. They starved him last time too, a way to control him but they never starved him to this depth that he lost his mind and simply acted on instinct. They made him located another people like him, people with special ability, and he did it because he was hungry. His stomach turned on the thought of helping them captured another innocent people, on the memories of those young eyes, stared at him like he was the monster. 

“DAMN IT!!!” Martin screamed. He charged to the wall, punched it until he couldn’t felt his fingers. He might broke all of them but he deserved it. He was a monster. Suddenly, smoke filled up his room, he fall to the ground. Seconds later, he was back to darkness.

“What happened here?” Another room, Wilson walked in and saw two guards just relieved the knock-out smoke into Project Incubus’s room. 

“Mdm, he was hurting himself. We have orders to knock him out if he continued his self-harm behaviours. It is in the protocol.” A guard replied in an even tone.

“Where is Sgt. Friedkin? I was here for his briefing on the Incubus’ first mission.” She asked.  
“Mdm, I am here.” Friedkin ran in with a folder in his hand. “Took me some time to finish the report.” He handed the folder to Wilson. “Go now. You’re not qualified to this briefing.” He dismissed the two guards and closed the door behind him.

Wilson skimmed through the report. It was horrible. Not much valuable informations there, bad writing and so many spelling errors. She closed the folder and couldn’t believe how this guy get into CIA. He was a good soldier, followed orders, never questioned her and had a way to get thing done but he was not the brightest bulb. Nevertheless, he helped her, and she needed this mindless drone here so she sat down and asked him to tell her how the mission went.

“It was a success,Mdm. Incubus acted on instinct like you expected and located another subject in no time.” He said in excitement. “He was like an animal, a starving animal and we can control him very easily”

“Great. “ Wilson looked at Martin through the screen. He was unconscious and his hand were bloodied. “Get a medic for him. He is our asset now. We need to keep him this way. Weak but follow orders.” 

“Yes. Mdm!” Friedkin replied

“Also, did you locate another Incubus’s subject?” Wilson stood up and looked at Friedkin.

“Not yet Mdm. But trust me I will capture him.” Friedkin said in confident.

“Did you cleaned up all the loose ends? Those people who has connection to our subjects?” Wilson asked again in a cold, unemotional tone

“Still in progress, Mdm.” Friedkin’s eyes met Wilson’s, instantly he felt a shiver down his spine. 

“Sgt, hopefully you can delivered your promise.” Wilson moved to the door “He don’t want to end up like Riggins right?”

“No! Mdm.” Friedkin replied with a firmer tone “I will kill all of them.”

“Good.”Wilson opened the door and walked back to her office.

“Get a medic for him.” Friedkin said to one of the guard. The soldier ran off to the infirmary. 

He left for the control room where a bunch of CIA agents was working to locate the remain subjects and those loose ends. 

“Where are we at those loose ends?Any clues where they are?” He asked impatiently to one of the agent.

“We couldn’t locate them anyway. They seem to have an ability to duck and avoid every traffic and security cameras.” The agent answered with his eyes still glued on the screen, fingers flied across the keyboards “ They simply vanished. It will take some time to find them.”

“We don't have TIME!” Friedkin screamed and the whole room turned silent. 

“We need to do find them NOW!” He continued “It’s been a two weeks. It is impossible for them to remain anonymous for this long, not with the high tech gadget we have here!” 

He marched to the front, no one dare to look at him, not when he was furious, you can easily became the punching bag. 

“Find them! Use everything you have, legal or illegal, just FIND THEM!” He screamed and walked back to his office, banged the door close. 

“I will kill you all. I swear. I am not as incompetent as Riggins.” He reassured himself. He was the best. He will deliver what he promised.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter done for today. Had to work all day tomorrow so here another one up. Hope you guys still like it. A chapter for Rowdy 3, focused on Martin, who I always feel like the guardian of Rowdy 3. Kudos and comments are the best motivation I need. Thank you again!


	8. Project Icarus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Svlad opened the folder, a few photos were attached. He took them out, first one was a man with blue eyes, he had brown hair. The photo was taken in front of a building, he had a guitar bag on his back and he was talking to someone, wearing a bright yellow jacket but Svlad couldn’t see the other guy’s face. The blue eyes guy looked annoyed in that photo. 
> 
> “Did you know who that is?” Man said in a doubtful tone.
> 
> “No.”Svlad said “I never see him before.”

This is the room. A typical interrogation room with one desk and two chair, facing each other. Bulb hanged down from the ceiling, showered the room with yellowish brightness, if you really concentrated, you could felt the warmness from the burning bulb. The room was small, not much space to walk around, it was suffocated, that was the first thought Svlad had for the room, he was sitting in. He sat there, motionless, like a statue, with a empty stare, focused on the empty chair in front of him. He couldn’t remember what time he got here, how long he had been here and why he was here. Something wrong with his memory, he felt he was forgetting something or someone. 

Everyday since he got released from the medical wing, he had trouble with his memory. At first, he couldn’t even remember his name but the doctor told him, it was Svlad. Then, he tried to think why he was here, he asked questions, but in replied doctors gave him injections. Doctors told him this was the medicine for his memory loss, they told him it will make him better. He kinda agreed because after each injections, he couldn’t felt anything, he didn’t have any questions and his brain sorta slowed down and he could understand the constant pull he felt a bit better. More clarity he guessed after the drug took over all the doubts but it might took away his memory too. He told the doctors, he wanted to remember more but they said all he needed to do was understand that energy or force or pull he felt, and that was his purpose here. Eventually, he stopped asking and felt good on what the drug did to him.

“Hello, Icarus.” A man in long white robe came in the room, sat right in front of him. “How’s are you feeling today?” He asked as routine.

“Nothing.” Svlad answered in an even tone.

“Good.”Man said. “Can you tell me your name please?”

“I am Svlad.” Svlad answered.

“And why are you here, Svlad?” Man asked again

“To understand the universe and help the CIA.” Svlad answered.

“Well done.” Man said in a cheerful tone. “Now, we have an assignment for you.” He put a folder in front of Svlad, “Can you tell me who those people are?”

Svlad opened the folder, a few photos were attached. He took them out, first one was a man with blue eyes, he had brown hair. The photo was taken in front of a building, he had a guitar bag on his back and he was talking to someone wearing a bright yellow jacket but Svlad couldn’t see the other guy’s face. The blue eyes guy looked annoyed in that photo. 

“Did you know who that is?” Man said in a doubtful tone.

“No.”Svlad said “I never see him before.”

He put down the first photo and went on to the second one. This one was a photo ID, it was a black lady with amazing hair, she looked tough and scary. She must be a trained bodyguard or a police, Svlad thought but he had no idea who was she. 

“Did you know her?” The man asked again.

He shook his head and went on to the last photo. It was a girl too. A girl with black curly long hair, wearing a fantastic leather jacket, and she was surrounding by a few scary looking guys, but she looked happy. They all sat in front of a van, but he couldn’t see other guy’s face, only her.

“What’s about her?” Man asked again.  
“No.” Svlad replied and put down the photos. “Do I suppose to know them?” He asked.

“No.” Man said. “But we need you to track them down for us.” He said.

“Why me?” Svlad asked. His head was getting achy now, the cloudiness was slowly returned, he needed another shot.

“This is a test, Icarus. Your job is to help us find criminals and they are criminals.” The man leaned over and Svlad pulled himself back to remain the distance with him. “You know Wilson will not be happy if you fail a test, so you gotta try.” He said in a threatened tone. “ You don’t want to get back to the dark room again, right?”

There was a shiver down his spine. The dark room, a room he spent after he get back from medical wing, a room he had been locked in when he got too many questions, when he refused the drug or when he was not obedient enough. They locked him there, a dead silent room, all he could do was counting his fingers over and over again so he knew he still a person not just a spirit, lived in darkness. 

“You’re scare?” Man asked and he went back to his seat, opened the suitcase he brought in. “I think you need another shot, right?” 

Svlad nodded. The man pulled out the syringe, and injected on Svlad’s neck. Svlad fringed, a familiar prick and burning sensation. Instantly, he felt so much better, no headache, no confusion, only order to follow. Also, he could sensed the universe so much better now. He looked at those photos again, and he felt an intuition, an idea on what to do next to find these people.

“I know how to track them down.”He said in an empty voice. 

“Well done. What should we do then, Icarus?” Man threw the empty syringe back to a bin and asked. 

“First, you need to let me out.” Svlad said. “I don’t know why but I have a feeling I am the person they are trying to find.” 

The man looked at him in a shocking expression, Svlad continued.

“I can be the bait. They will come for me.” Svlad suddenly felt a sadness but it quickly destroyed by the chemical in his bloodstream. “ I don’t know why but they will. I can feel that.”

“This is a dangerous idea, Icarus. Wilson will never approved to let you out.”Man said.

“This is what the universe want me to do.” Svlad said “ And this is the only way.”

In the other room, Wilson stood there, stared at the now robotic, obedient Dirk through the mirror. He was not wrong, that was the only way to find them. His friends were searching for him, that’s much she knew but they seemed to have a way to avoid any agents she sent to terminate them. Maybe the universe was helping them, but Dirk’s intuition was from the universe too. Fighting the fire with fire? Was that a good ideas? 

“Do you have the confident we could fully control Icarus?” Wilson asked the scientist next to him.

“Well, the drug was doing very good now. You can see he couldn’t even remember his friends, his name or why is he here.” Scientist continued “But we need to give him constant injections, so we could be sure he stay this way. We can’t let his emotions take away, it might ruin our experiments.”

“But once his memory gone, there is no way to get that back. Drug was designed this way and now you said we need constant injections?” Wilson stared at the scientist 

“I didn’t say he will get his memory back, but the drug was suppose to block out his emotions and his morality.” Scientist said “The huge dose we used before was to erase his memory, luckily we didn’t kill him with that, but now the small dosage was to keep him manageable, obedience and do whatever you ask him to do.” 

“Even when I ask him to kill his friends?” Wilson said

“Yes. Even that.” Scientist replied “But you’re not going to ask him that, right?”

Wilson sat down, she got a plan to map. She need to use Icarus to lure those people out. After she cleared all the loose ends, Icarus will be a helpful tool or even weapon to her. She will be the legend here, the woman who succeed Blackwing project.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Dirk!!! A bit bad news here for his mentality but the worse is yet to come!!! Another chapter up, hope you guys like it. XOXO


	9. Time to team up.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suddenly, someone was knocking at their door. Farah reached for her gun, in combat mode and gestured others to stay low and away from the door. Vogle and Amanda stood at the back, with their baseball bat, ready to fight. Corgi kept on barking at the door, the tension was high.
> 
> “Who is it?” Farah asked and slowly moved to the door.
> 
> “Name is just name, doesn’t even matter to me so you can call me anything you want.” It is a girl, a girl who spoke in a bubbly tone. “I can help you. I’m not sure what I can help yet but I know I can help.”

It’s been a month, a full month since they lost Dirk. They ran, hid and stayed out of sight after they realised their life was in danger too. Those military guys was hunting them and they had been moving constantly, from one city to another, one town to another and motel to motel. Thankfully, they had Farah’s financial to support them. They changed name, wore disguises in order to stay anonymous. Naturally, Farah became their leader, protected them from any potential danger, did all the necessary surveillance works before they settled down in one place and always had an escape route in mind. 

First 7 days, they learned Estevez’s death on TV, multiple gun shoot wounds, the station been cleared up and police or FBI had no idea who did that. Todd was with Farah when they accidentally got that news from a sudden switched on tv, which the owner claimed had been broken for a few weeks then. That was bizarre and they knew it was the universe, tried to warn them how dangerous those military guys were and what they capable of in order to complete their mission. It sank their hope on finding Dirk safe and alive. Todd felt even more hopeless after that but he knew he needed to find Dirk, dead or alive, he owed him that much. 

The next 14 days, they escaped multiple attempts on their life. First was that car bomb, then an ambushed near their motel, then a black SUV tried to run them off their road, and the most recent one was two guys shot them across the street. Somehow, they always ended up survived all those accidents or assassinations, like they will come across something random that led them to safety, kept them away from those military guys or the traffic light will suddenly turned red and a truck knocked those guys’ car away from them, just random things helped them staying alive. It was a miracle, they still in one piece after all that, not even a single scratch. It was impressive how they could survived so long with so little resources. Even Farah started to believe the whole universe was trying to protect them theory, which she had been argued with Todd many times before they luckily ducked another bullet shooting straight at them in close range by simply bent down for picking up the loose coins, escaped from Farah’s wallet. 

Now, they ended up hiding in a deserted area. no much people around, no security cameras and Todd didn’t even know how they found this place. All they knew was to drive, stay away from the city or crowded area, and they kept on going until they reached here. He remembered what Dirk told him before all these, “Close your eyes, feel it Todd, you will know where our next case is.” That how they got here, by hunches. Todd missed his friend, and now he felt like Dirk was protecting them or maybe the universe, who always put Dirk in danger places was somehow protecting them. 

They settled down in a run down house, the owner was so happy and surprised when they decided to rent it, he didn’t ask anything, just leave the key and disappeared. They stayed there for almost a week now, it was the most peaceful 7 days they had since he met Dirk. Finally, Todd felt safe enough to call Amanda and asked her to meet them here. 

3 days later, Amanda arrived with the guy, who followed the crazy-hair girl who tried to murder Dirk. They met each other before, when he was dying in that basement, when that girl went in, killed the bald guy, and this guy fixed the machine for them. Todd remembered they shared a shrugged before he left with that girl, it was like a gesture to say “Yo, you have a weird friend too, and I understand that.” Todd was surprised how they met each other and traveled together. Amanda was so excited when she told Todd the story.

“It was crazy, dude.” She said in excitement, “Me and Vogle, we were running, hiding and we ran more, eventually we escaped those military guys, but we didn’t know where we were. We walked and found an abandoned house, far away from any other houses, so we stayed.” 

“You wouldn’t believe how fully equipped that house was. We had food, electricity, which I managed to charge my phone and water. The owner must had been left in a hurry and forgot to turned off any of those services, it was fantastic. You told me to stay low so we stayed there for a few days before Ken arrived, with a car and a dog!” Amanda hugged the Corgi so hard that Ken tried to stop her from hurting his dog. “At first, we tried to robbed him, but I recognised him, and his friend, Bart also got taken, so the enemy of my enemy, is my friend, that’s why I asked him to come along. “ She said and Ken was looking at Farah in a wary eyes because Ken remembered how their last met was. Beaten up by Farah while Bart tried to kill Dirk. 

“His friend was trying to murder Dirk.” Farah said in an annoyed tone “How could he be our ally?”

“No.” Ken said immediately “Bart was confused, her mission was to protect Dirk. He did killed all those bald guys in that basement, right?” Ken looked at Todd, and tried to get him in his team. 

“Farah, Bart did killed those guys in the basement and Ken fixed that machine, I think he is very much our ally since now our enemies are those military guys, who also kidnapped Bart.” Todd said. “Also, now we need as many helps as possible, we cannot do this by ourselves.”

“I want to find Bart, that’s all I want to do. She is my friend.” Ken said in a sad tone “She sacrificed her freedom so I could get away. I will not leave her there.”

“We need to rescue Rowdy 3 too. They are my friends.” Amanda said.

“But how?”Farah said. “I tried to do some diggings about Blackwing, but it is a high profile project and only the person with high clearances know about that. And so far I get nothing, I don’t even know where they keep them.” Farah said and suddenly she noticed Vogle, who sat quietly at the corner since they arrived. “You. You are one of them. You escaped with others right?”

Vogle nodded. He looked tired, scared and lost. Farah continued.

“Then, you must know where that facility is, who is running the project, what they are doing, their purposes, how we can get in and where should we go, right?” Farah said in excitement.

“No.” Vogle replied in a low tone. “I was too young when we escaped, all I remembered was the darkness, the experiments they did on us, the pain, the screams at night, the never-ending tests they put me through, I don’t know.” Vogle was shivering in fear, he tried to back to the corner more but Amanda took his hand and hugged him.

“That’s okay. You’re safe here.” Amanda spoke to him in a comfort tone. 

“But I want to help. I want to find others. “Vogle said “It was Martin who pulled me out from that dark place, took me in and we are family. I don’t want them there, it is hell.”

“We will find a way. I promise.”Amanda said and gave Vogle a reassure smile.

“Do you remember what was the first thing you saw when you escaped last time?” Farah asked cautiously, she needed to know but she didn’t want to hurt Vogle more.

“Sands. Endless of sands.” Vogle said “All I could remember was we ran, we escaped, and there were sands, everywhere.”

“Of course.” Farah said “Always the desert. Government always put those facilities in the desert, away from public eyes so they can do something illegals or immoral.”

“Vogle, that guy, who tried to talk to Martin when the other guy attacked me, is he the leader?” Amanda said. “Do you know his name?He looked military.”

“Riggins. He was the founder of Blackwing, Martin told me that before. Martin said he is not a bad guy, just too eager to prove his theories about us and he didn’t hurt us before. “ Vogle said.

“But he did kept you there, did experiments on you.” Farah said

“Yes. But it is complicated.” Vogle said “I can’t remember much but I remember he always talked to me softly, comforted me after all those tests and promised he will has answers why we are different.”

“But this time, his team killed Estevez, kidnapped others and tried to hunt us down too. He is definitely not a good guy now.”Farah said. 

“Maybe we can track down Riggins, find out where he keep them?” Ken said.

“How?”Farah said

Suddenly, someone was knocking at their door. Farah reached for her gun, in combat mode and gestured others to stay low and away from the door. Vogle and Amanda stood at the back, with their baseball bat, ready to fight. Corgi kept on barking at the door, the tension was high.

“Who is it?” Farah asked and slowly moved to the door.

“Name is just name, doesn’t even matter to me so you can call me anything you want.” It is a girl, a girl who spoke in a bubbly tone. “I can help you. I’m not sure what I can help yet but I know I can help.” 

Farah signalled Todd, he opened the door slowly, while Farah aimed the gun at whoever at the door. It is a girl, a rather young girl, maybe 15 years old, she had glasses on, small build but she had a big backpack on. Her clothes reminded them of Dirk, a pink jacket with a Doctor who t-shirt underneath, her pant was neon green, and her hair was highlighted with purple dye. 

“Wow wow wow. I came in peace. No need to point your gun at me.” She said in an accent but not British “I meant you no harm, can you please just let me in?” 

Farah pulled her in by her jacket and closed the door. She almost fell but Todd kept her from falling forward. 

“Thank you.” She smiled at Todd.

“Who are you?”Farah asked, still armed and ready to fight this stranger.

“Like I said, you can call me anything. I am here to help.” She said and put down her backpack. 

“Help? What makes you think we need helps?” Farah asked again.

“I don’t know. A hunch maybe.” She said “I know it is weird but if I am here that means you need helps.” 

“What?” Todd said and looked at her huge backpack. “What’s inside?”

“Oh. The things you need I assume.” She said and went unpacking her backpack. She got all sort of things inside her backpack, food, books, newspaper, even a laptop and a few electronic gadgets. 

“A laptop!” Ken said and snatched that off her hand. “I need this. We need this to track down Riggins.” 

“See. I said I am here to help.” She said and Farah finally put down her gun.

“But we need internet too.” Ken said and that mystery girl pulled out an antenna-like thing.

“Oh my gosh. This is a transmitter for satellite signals. I can hijack their connection and do a lot of diggings on Riggins.” Ken said in an amazed voice.

“Always at your services.” She said and took a bow. “ Trust me now?” She looked at Farah.

“Too early to tell.” Farah said and bent down to look at the stuff she had in her backpack.

“What should we call you?” Amanda asked.

“Anything you want. I don’t care.” The girl said 

“Q. I will like to call you Q.” Amanda said. 

“Q? Like the quartermaster in James Bond’s movie?” The girl asked. 

“Yes. You look smart, resourceful and full of surprises.” Amanda replied. 

“Okay. I like that.” Q said and sat down to rest her leg. 

“Welcome Q.” Todd said, He looked at the girl, and he felt hopeful. Maybe that was a way to win this, a way to save all of their friends and continued their life normally. 

“There is always a way, Todd.” Q said to Todd with a smile on her face. 

Todd stared at her in awe but he didn’t asked why. Because he knew he will never understood how bizarre this world is. If he knew how strange, how heart-broken their stories were going to be, how hurt he will when he see Dirk again, maybe he will never went along with this rescue plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for late upload again. I try to finish it yesterday but got delayed. This is a rather long chapter and I sure hope everyone enjoyed it. Sorry for bad grammar again, I tried. Kudos and comments are extremely welcome. Thanks.


	10. Everything is connected.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I’m sorry but I need to stab you. You will survive so don’t worry.” She said and she stabbed me right on my side.
> 
> I remember the only thing in my mind when she stabbed me was confusion. It all happened too fast and I don’t know why she need to stab me, I don’t think I ever see her before, and I certainly don’t deserve to die. I couldn’t felt anything when she did that. It must be the shock, the adrenaline in my body, blinded my brain on acknowledge I was hurt. 
> 
> Seconds later, she pulled the knife out, a bloody knife, I noticed she had a yellow wristband on her, then the pain flared through my side. It felt like burning, like wildfire spread through my body and I stared at her in confusion. I would like to ask why but I couldn’t talk. I was fading, I could see my blood kept dripping out of her hand, the one she put pressure on my wound. She stabbed me and now she tried to keep me alive. 
> 
> “I know is hurt but I have to do this.” She threw the knife away with the other hand, moved my hand to my wound and sat down right next to me “You should try to stop the bleeding. I am Bart by the way, hopefully you will forgive me.”

 

 

> **Hello, Hi. I don’t think I know you, but maybe you know me but If you're reading this, means something must have happened to me. That’s why you have my laptop. I sure hope I still alive somewhere, but if I am not, I think I must have good reasons to get myself into those messes. I am writing this because I want others to know the truth, the reason I did what I did, my role in all these and how does it started. The only thing I don’t get to write is the end, which I think you might have a better idea than me. Hopefully, it is a happy ending but I seriously doubt that.**
> 
>   **Let’s start from the beginning, shall we? I am a genius, plain and simple. My IQ is 187, higher than average and that makes me a bit of the freak when I was a child. I couldn’t stand learning with kids of my age, always challenged teachers and eventually they had enough of me, pushed my parent on admitted me into special school. My parents are normal folks, worked hard, they couldn’t understand me but they love me and they wanted the best for me. That’s why they signed me up on a special mind program, ran by government, which designed for high IQ kids. I was 10 years old when I started the program. It was a boarding school, I lived there, far from home, followed strict study schedules, had limited access to outside world and that’s how I grew up and became a government’s property.**
> 
> **I get my first PhD when I was 20 years old and right after that I was assigned to work with their top genome research team, specialised on gene engineering. It is a study focused on cloning altered gene sequences into living cell, artificially synthesising DNA that will improve or suppress certain genetic information in living cells. We started from cultured cell, move on to mice and animal, then monkeys and rabbits, and the end game will be have the techniques on manipulate human gene. We tried to knock out certain genes to make human less vulnerable to certain diseases, make all of us healthier and maybe live longer. DNA is like the core of a human being, everyone is unique and studies what gene makes those people special, and how to copy those sequences to other people are our main purpose.**  
>  ****
> 
> **One year ago, they assigned me to a highly classified project, Blackwing. I heard rumours about it, had been curious on what are they studying and I was excited, even beyond thrilled to have the opportunity being part of it. I fit in quite well since I used to work and live in a high security environment. The facility is heavily guarded, only classified personnel could enter certain part of their buildings and we are all surrounded by security cameras 24/7. I should have known this place is not just a research laboratory, I should turned around and escaped back then but I didn’t.**  
>  ****
> 
> **The first assignment was to assist them on structure a chemistry compound, which believe have the ability to block the nervous system on transmitting signals to our brain. They must have read about my PhD thesis on establish a chemical compound to decrease pain signals being detected by brain, which already widely used in painkiller and asked me to join their team. I spent almost 6 months on this particular research, built a chemical structure that imitate the real signals, block the binding site and stop the signal from transmitting. It showed promising results in animal study and it should not be manufactured or used on human before I finished the clinical trials but apparently that is not the case. All those months, I had been so proud of my research, I thought I could help people overcome their fear or stop PTSD, improve soldier’s performance on field, increase their survival chances but sadly I was lied to.**  
>  ****
> 
> **It all started on the day I accidentally saw one of the Blackwing’s subject. I don’t know how she get out but she escaped and ran all the way to our research wing. I bumped into her on my way back to the lab, she grabbed me and pushed me into the nearest room. All I remember was her eyes, she stared down at me and pinned me on the ground. She spoke to me, more like whispered to me about something, which it doesn’t seem to make sense at that time but now I understand.**  
>  ****
> 
> **“I don’t know who you are but I know I am supposed to come here and talk to you.” She said and she dragged me to the far side of the room.**  
>  ****
> 
> **“Listen. I am not suppose to kill you but I need you at the medical wing.” She continued and suddenly there was a knife in her hand. I tried to scream or escape but nothing work.**  
>  ****
> 
> **“I’m sorry but I need to stab you. You will survive so don’t worry.” She said and she stabbed me right on my side.**  
>  ****
> 
> **I remember the only thing in my mind when she stabbed me was confusion. It all happened too fast and I don’t know why she need to stab me, I don’t think I ever see her before, and I certainly don’t deserve to die. I couldn’t felt anything when she did that. It must be the shock, the adrenaline in my body, blinded my brain on acknowledge I was hurt.**  
>  ****
> 
> **Seconds later, she pulled the knife out, a bloody knife, I noticed she had a yellow wristband on her, then the pain flared through my side. It felt like burning, like wildfire spread through my body and I stared at her in confusion. I would like to ask why but I couldn’t talk. I was fading, I could see my blood kept dripping out of her hand, the one she put pressure on my wound. She stabbed me and now she tried to keep me alive.**  
>  ****
> 
> **“I know is hurt but I have to do this.” She threw the knife away with the other hand, moved my hand to my wound and sat down right next to me “You should try to stop the bleeding. I am Bart by the way, hopefully you will forgive me.”**  
>  ****
> 
> **“What..” I lost too much blood, I couldn’t focused my eyes on her and slowly the pain went away. To me, it was one of those moments, you realised you’re going to dead and there is nothing you can do. So many things I wish I would have been done and at that moment, I lied there, waiting for death, she looked at me and said “Stay awake, I know you’re gonna be fine.”**  
>  ****
> 
> **Suddenly, dozens of guards ran in, dragged her away from me, and a few nurses came in, with a needle and sedated her. I remember her smile before she blacked out. I felt weirdly sorry for her being captured even though she did hurt me. The medical team ran in with a stretcher, and that was the last memory I had regarding my assault.**  
>  ****
> 
> **I woke up with a constant beeping sound and realised I was in the medical wing, which is a place only people with high clearance can step in or a person like me need immediate medical help. I was not sure how long have I been unconscious for, but it felt like a lifetime. The pain med they gave me was so good and I felt quite alive despite of the fresh wound on my side. I sat up, tried to look for someone who can tell me more and I realised I am not alone. There was a bed right beside me, a man with brown hair was on it, unconscious and there were so many tubes on him and monitors around him. He must have been seriously injured too. I looked at him and his wristband caught my attention, it was the same wristband as my attacker. They were from the same unit or department.**
> 
> **The curiosity got the best of me. I stood up after almost fall back to bed due to dizziness, must be the blood loss, but I really want to know who is he and who that girl is. I walked to his bedside, and I saw his medical records were right there at the slot next to his bed. I took it out of the slot, sat back to my bed and opened it up.**  
>  ****
> 
> **His name is Svlad, 32 years old, project name: Icarus. Subject was admitted when he was 8 years old, under the supervised of Colonel Scott Riggins and the result was not promising. Initially, Col. Riggins believed project Icarus has the ability to read the hidden informations from the universe, possess higher senses and power to foresee future. The results were insignificant and the subject escaped from custody when he was 17 years old.**  
>  ****
> 
> **Those are the early history of this man, Svlad and it is fascinating to read. I skimmed through all the experiments, results and reports they did on him, it was like reading a sci-fi novels. Despite of how exciting I was at that moment, I do felt sorry for all the things they put him through in such a young age. I skipped to the latest report and read.**  
>  ****
> 
> **Subject recaptured. His friends (Todd Brotzman and Farah Black) are on the cleaning list. Subject refused to follow order, reject to do more experiments, his ability is yet to benefit our team, desperate measures are authorised by Wilson.**  
>  ****
> 
> **“Desperate measures?” I have a bad feeling about that, especially seeing him with all these tubes, fighting for his life now, I turned to next page, again, pages and pages of medical records, I skimmed through them, and suddenly I saw it.**  
>  ****
> 
>  
> 
>   * _**1st dose of e_27 injected, no record side effects. Subject slept through the process.**_
>   * _**2nd dose of e_27 injected, subject mentioned dizziness but nothing major side effects record.**_
> 

> 
> **They used my drug, without my knowledge. My heart dropped, I quickly read through the rest of the records, they injected him twice a day, increase dosage every time and use it to control him. The continuous dosage messes his mind, confuse him and he was having nightmare and talk to himself. He hallucinated and when he was under, he was more in touch with the universe, and have higher senses, which is the result they all wanted. And yesterday, they accidentally overdose him, that’s the reason why he was here, fighting for his life.**  
>  ****
> 
> S **uddenly, I heard footsteps, I quickly slipped the records back to the slot, and pretend to be asleep. A woman walked in, stood at Svlad’s bed with a few people in white coats beside her.**  
>  ****
> 
> **“Is he gonna be okay? The unit will not be happy if we accidentally kill our subject.” She said**  
>  ****
> 
> **“Actually he is better than okay. With the sudden huge dose, his brain finally gave up. He couldn’t remember much, he was asking the nurse his name when he awake. “ A man replied.**  
>  ****
> 
> **“So we finally erased his memory about his friends and everything else?” She questioned**  
>  ****
> 
> **“Yes. We did it.The drug is better than we expected. The results were great.” I heard the man took out the records and continued.**  
>  ****
> 
> **“ As long as we can control him, with the drug, he will see better and he could be extremely useful in field.” The other man said proudly.**  
>  ****
> 
> **“Well done.” The woman said “What happened to him?”**  
>  ****
> 
> **“Oh. He got stabbed by Project Marzanna, almost died but now in recovery.” They were talking about me.**  
>  ****
> 
> **“Get him out of this wing as soon as possible.” She said “Keep him alive because we might need him for more research but transfer him to somewhere else.”**  
>  ****
> 
> **“Yes Mdm.” They replied in unison.**  
>  ****
> 
> **They left. I was stunned by how heartless they are and how stupid I am to design that drug for them. I was transferred immediately, I recovered and I back to work after 2 weeks. I couldn’t stop thinking about Svlad, but I know it must have a way to recover his mind. It was my design anyway, I will certainly find a solution for that. A way to give his memory back to him.**  
>  ****
> 
> **I worked even harder after my incident. I presented a full proposal on how I could identified the unique genes, carried by extraordinary people and copied them to ordinary people. That was my way to spark their interest on doing more studies on Blackwing’s subject. As I expected, they assigned me to do the studies for them and now I have fully access to Blackwing’s subjects.**  
>  ****
> 
> **I started to go through all of the subjects’ files. They are all innocent people, mostly discovered since young age and now locked up here like lab mice. I felt even more annoyed and disgusted by what they did here and that’s when I started to think differently. I was no longer the followed order machine, human belongs to government, they betrayed me and used my design without my permission. And now I am here, maybe I can help them.**
> 
>  

 

“Anything useful there?” A voice shouted and pulled me back from this person’s story.

“Not much. But I will keep digging maybe I will find something useful here, Mdm.” I replied.

“I need to find him. He is the key. He will know where other’s are.” Wilson stepped in and a shiver went down my spine.

“Yes, Mdm.” I replied instantly and moved my eyes back to this person’s laptop.

“At least you still have Icarus, Mdm.” Another person said.

“I want every single one of THEM!!” Wilson yelled and left.

I felt so relatable to this stranger, who successfully hacked through the security system, helped a few of the subjects escape, and now hunted by CIA. The files I read here, are not pretty. He keep scanned report he got from CIA regarding Blackwing’s subjects in here, hide under encryption, but I know how to bypass them and now I cannot believe this agency anymore. 

“I hope you escape, I really do.” I whispered and continued his story. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter up! I spent so much time in this chapter, tried to deliver the story in a different POV and method. Hopefully everyone love this new concept and continue support me. Kudos and comments are most welcome. Thank you.


	11. Time to ESCAPE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Dirk! Wake up! ” A silhouette shouted at me, I squeezed my eyes, tried to look past the bright light, tried to see who that person was but it was too bright.
> 
> “YOU NEED TO REMEMBER! ESCAPE! ESCAPE! “ What? I don’t understand.. My name is not Dirk, I am Svlad. 
> 
> The more Svlad tried to concentrate the further that voice went. Eventually he was alone in the dark like he always do.

_“Dirk! Wake up! ” A silhouette shouted at me, I squeezed my eyes, tried to look past the bright light, tried to see who that person was but it was too bright._

 

_“YOU NEED TO REMEMBER! ESCAPE! ESCAPE! “ What? I don’t understand.. My name is not Dirk, I am Svlad._

 

The more Svlad tried to concentrate the further that voice went. Eventually he was alone in the dark like he always do. 

 

“Hey, snap out of it! I am asking you questions! “ Suddenly he returned to the room and there was a very angry looking man sat right in front of him. “ Do you know where these people are?” He asked again and Svlad looked down to the photo he put on the table. 

 

A fierce looking girl with crazy hair, a few man in leather jackets and a man with glasses and white coat. He didn’t know any of them but he remember the last man, who was a scientist he talked to a few times. He was a gentle people, he asked Svlad questions but never punished him for getting them wrong and their last conversation before he disappeared was the one Svlad couldn’t understand.

 

_“This is the last test, Icarus. I am going to let you read some files and you need to tell me what will be you next move and why. Understand?” Young scientist shoved a thick folder in front of Svlad and sat down._

 

_Svlad opened it, read through few pages, it was about a hunt for some crazy people, the case was long, complicated, and very weird. Lots of moving pieces and they seemed so random but Svlad knew they were all connected in a way. Pattern, that’s what Svlad need to find, that’s the reason why he was here. Finding pattern and solving cases._

 

_“Icarus, you need to focus.” The scientist stood up and moved closer to him. “You understand why you’re here right?”_

 

_Svlad nodded and tried to focus more on the case. His head hurt, he needed the drug, he needed them to clear his head. The injection seemed to calm his panic, let him dived deeper into the stream of creation and saw the connections._

 

_“I need another injection.” Svlad said softly._

 

_“Why? Can you tell me how those injections help you in solving cases?” The scientist walked to the door and locked it._

 

_“I don’t know.” Svlad replied and kept his head down. His head hurt even more now._

 

_“Tell me, how you feel right now?” The scientist sat down again._

 

_“Hurt, my head hurt.” Svlad replied, “Too much noise, in my head, it hurt.”_

 

_“When you get the injections, the voices go away? Does that help you see the universe clearer?” Scientist asked in an eager tone, like he discovered something big._

 

_“Yes and no.” Svlad replied_

 

_“What do you mean, Icarus? I need to know if you want my help.” Scientist moved closer to Svlad._

 

_“What help?” Svlad asked._

 

_“Tell me more. The injection doesn’t help you with the whole universe thing? But you are more in-synced with the connection thing when you’re on your doses. So tell me why you say no to my last question.” The scientist knew he needed the answer, fast. He turned off the video and recording 5 minutes ago and the guards will be here any seconds now._

 

_Also Svlad was overdue with his shot, that’s mean he started to feel thing, he might be himself again._

 

_“When I get my injections, it clear the noises, help me dive deeper into the stream of creation, I see the pattern, thus I get the hints, I know what my next actions should be..” Svlad answered and he looked up to the man, who was standing right in front of him._

 

_“And?” Someone knocked the door, but the scientist already lock the door._

 

_“There are always more than one action I could take, like when you’re in the crossroad, you can turned left or right, they are both lead to the same destination. “ Svlad answered in a slightly panic tone, the dosage was wearing off._

 

_“If they lead to the same ending, why the crossroad? Why the choices?” Scientist asked_

 

_“The choices lean heavily on my emotion state, when I had the injections, I couldn’t feel anything, I will pick whatever is easier and..” Tears rolled down from Svlad’s cheek “It always ended with death, a lot of deaths, including my friends’ death.”_

 

_“Is my fault if they died, is my fault if Todd died, if Farah died, “ Svlad stood up and suddenly he screamed in pained. “My head! Who is Todd? Who is Farah? Why I said is my fault? Why?”_

 

_“Calm down. Is the drug. They overdosed you and brainwashed you. I’m not sure how much you can remember after but please please remember, your name is Dirk, not Svlad.” The scientist held Svlad’s shoulder and tried to calm him down._

 

_“You need to escape. ESCAPE!” Suddenly a prick on his neck, “ I promise I will get you out of here, back to your friend but now is not the time. I’m sorry.” Those are the last words Svlad remembered before he lost consciousness._

 

“Hey! Focus here! Tell me what happened between you and that scientist. Tell me everything.” The angry man asked.

 

“I… I don’t remember.” Svlad replied. “I don’t know who these people are.” 

 

“This is pointless. Get him outta here.” The angry man yelled at the guards. “Whatever drug he get from him is messing with his memory. “

 

Svlad get thrown back to his tiny room, he lied on his bed and carefully he fished out a note from his pillowcase. 

 

**Remember your name is Dirk, Dirk Gently. And we will get you out.**

 

 **From, Friends**.

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I love Dirk Gently. I love his quirkiness, his innocent and his psychic (?) power. So I wrote this, it can be around 5 chapters or more but I just want to contribute a little bit to this rather small fandom. Hope you like it, feel free to leave comments and sorry if I get too many grammar mistakes. Not my first language.


End file.
